wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Cadelle
'Cadelle '''is an adult female HiveWing, the grandmother of Cricket, and the mother of Katydid. She is divorced with Katydid's Father, so they grew up in Cicada Hive while Cadelle currently lives in Jewel Hive. Appearance She is described as the color of tangerines with black patterns zigzagging along her spine and out to the edges of her transparent wings. She has sharp, venomous teeth and black talons. Personality Cadelle is shown to be ill-tempered and cruel, once biting a SilkWing servant with her poisonous teeth. She dislikes both Katydid and Cricket, and views her job as a waste of time. Biography The Hive Queen'' Cadelle is first shown in Cricket's flashback, disturbing Cricket as she is hiding in a cupboard reading a book on architecture. However, Cricket went unnoticed as Cadelle was under Queen Wasp's control at the time. In the years between, Cadelle was shown to have gotten divorced, moved to Jewel Hive, and became a history teacher. Later on, in the book, it's revealed that Cadelle isn't Cricket's mother, but is in fact her grandmother who reluctantly took the dragonet in when her real mother, Katydid, gave her away. Relationships Katydid Katydid is her daughter, but Cadelle doesn't seem particularly motherly to her. It is possible that Cadelle acted kinder to Katydid before Cricket hatched, but after that the mother and daughter relationship grew more distant and bitter over the years. Cricket In Cadelle's eyes, Cricket represented danger, crime, disorder and lies that could ruin Cadelle's life if Queen Wasp found how who Cricket's biological parents were. This is most likely the reason Cadelle left Cicada Hive, to escape Cricket, the risks, and Wasp's potential wrath. She was angry when she caught Cricket in The Hive Queen on her way to the water tower to hide. She hissed, "I didn't want anyone anyone to know I had anything to do with you. And you show up here?" Most of Cadelle's hatred of Cricket is motivated by fear of the secrets, lies, and the Queen's fury. Katydid's Father Katydid's Father is Cadelle's mate and father to Katydid, but there seems to be a sour, slightly bitter relationship between Cadelle and him. This is possibly because of the lies and disorder associated with Cricket's birth that caused the two to despise not only Cricket, but each other after a period of time. When Cadelle moved out to Jewel Hive to escape Cricket and Katydid, she also divorced with Katydid's Father as well. Family Tree Trivia *A cadelle is a small beetle that feeds on other insects. *She is the first dragon in the series to be in a confirmed divorce. Gallery Transparent HiveWing.png|A typical HiveWing (lineart), by Joy Ang CadelleTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing HiveWing Scholastic.png|A typical HiveWing (colored,) by Joy Ang A Cadelle beetle in real life with description.jpg|A actual Cadelle beetle with a description|link=https://www.ams.usda.gov/book/insect-cadelle Cadd.png|Cadelle BY FISH Cadelle.png|cadelle with silk scarfs Cd2be6810e4c38f.png|verglas the icewing Cadelle2.png|Cadelle by ponyo100 ru:Каделия Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:HQ Characters Category:Antagonists